Changes
by Dragon-of-Writing
Summary: Ana was just another quiet girl. Now, she's a deadly warrior, with god-like powers.  Nick was just another rowdy boy. Now, he's a Dark-Hunter, with deadly powers of his own. When they re-unite 7 yrs after Ana's disappearance, what will happen? Rated M
1. Introduction

**~Author's Note~**

Firstly I'd like to apologize for not working on this story like I should have, but I can't at the moment, so until then you'll have to just be satisfied that I'm at least editing it somewhat :"D

**Aged 16**

I was standing, arms crossed as I tapped my foot on the pavement, waiting for Nick by the cinema's entrance. If he didn't hurry it up and get here, both of us would miss the movie. I pulled my phone out to check the time when a text from Nick popped up.

**Nick: Srry can't make it. Need 2 run ernds. Make it up 2 u l8r.**

I stood there for a minute, chewing my lip and wondering if I should even bother to reply. I hadn't seen Nick for a whole month, and when _he_ finally schedules a meet, he flakes. I sighed, shoving the phone back in my pocket before leaving the cinema, heading for home. Fleetingly, I wondered what the twins would say when I came back so soon, after making so much of a fuss about seeing Nick again.

I got into my car and sped off back home, making sure to be careful as traffic in New Orleans was ridiculous and it took me about 45 minutes to make it back home. I pulled up into the drive, and sat there, the car still running. I looked at the house, and frowned slightly as something seemed off about it. It wasn't anything like the house was all dark and creepy looking since a light was on in the twins' room. I decided to shrug it off and pulled out my phone again.

Nick's message was still there.

**Nick: Srry, can't make it. Need 2 run ernds. Make it up 2 u l8r.**

I bit my lip as I looked at the message, knowing that I would most likely see it a lot in the future. And it was definitely one I hadn't planned on seeing when I finally admitted to myself that I had, in typical cliché fashion, fallen for my best friend. Lately I've been wondering about what would happen if I ever told him. Would it ruin everything between us? I stopped at that thought before laughing cynically. "I never see him anymore anyways. What would it matter now?"

**Ana: Nick, I love you. I've loved you since you helped me up on the playground after that jerk Ben pushed me down. I've grown to love you even more over the years. Tell Kyrian he's a man-stealer 3**

**~with love,**

**Anaba**

With a shaky hand I pressed send, grinning at the 'man-stealer' part I had added as an afterthought. I hoped it would…make things better, maybe make him think it was a joke. "But I doubt he would see it like that." I sighed and once more shoved the phone in my pocket before turning the car off. I got out, and walked up to the front step and hesitated, hand on the door handle.

There was a weird vibe in the air around my house tonight. My phone buzzed, and I flinched, startled. Did I want to take it out? I took my hand off the door handle, and pulled my phone out. It was from Nick, and the message flashed. If I pressed ok, I would either read something that made me insanely happy, or something that would send me into a depression.

"I'll read it later…" I opened the door, and walked into what looked like a massacre. Blood and body parts were everywhere, and a large man in a black trench coat stood up, whirling to look at me. "W-who are you?" the man was easily over 6 ft tall, with medium length messy black and red hair, and sleek black sunglasses.

He took them off, and studied me with glowing crimson eyes. "Do you live here?" he motioned around the house like it wasn't covered in blood, and like he didn't have glowing red eyes the same color as the walls. His ridiculously deep voice penetrated my clouded mind, suddenly bring everything into focus. "Yes, now what the hell happened here? Is this some kind of sick joke, cuz I'm not laughing!" My voice was strained and my heart was beating weirdly as the stench filled my nose.

His strange eyes softened, and he reached out and put his hand on my head. "This is no joke, little warrior. I'm afraid you've just been pulled into a war that is not of your universe. Sorry, but this way, it'll be easier to train you." Before I could even move, a bright light flashed in my face, and I was knocked unconscious…

Aged 23 (7 years pass)

I pulled out the cell phone from my life on Earth. It still amazed me that it hadn't broken in all the years I've had it. Even more amazing was the fact that it apparently didn't need to be charged. It still had the same amount of battery bars that it did all those years ago. The message from Nick still flashed, unread. "You ever gonna read that kid? It's been quite awhile…" I turned to see Myruie.

"I'm over 7 million years old. I don't think I'm a _kid_ anymore." I pointedly ignored his question, and he smirked. "You've still got a lot to learn kid. You're now one of us, and our years are different from human years. A 'million' to you is just one to us. But time here in this universe moves a lot faster than in your old one. While 7 of our years pass here, 7 years have passed on Earth. So you can come up out of your depression. Your boy's still alive and moping."

I stiffened. "He's not my _boy._" Then, curiosity got the better of me. "How old are you, in our terms?" "898. J'edain is 649, K'hell is 724, Garthos is 900, and Neathgello is 718. As for the other generals, you'll have to ask them. I've already risked my dick telling you K'hell's age. Oh yeah, don't tell anyone I've told you their age. I love conflict, but when we're so close to ending this thing, I don't want to risk it." He reached out and patted my head.

My mind flashed back to the first time I met him. He had tracked a Khoul'aei to my home, but had come too late to save my family. My heart clenched, but I quickly dismissed the thought. I had had my years of grieving, and it was time to move on. "Ria, pretty soon, you'll be able to go back. It won't change that you're one of us now, but you'll be able to see your friends again. You'd have to move after a few years though. After all, you won't age as fast as you do here." His penetrating gaze pinned me to the spot before he closed them, grinning.

Then he took my phone, and pressed 'OK'. "Here, now it'll be easier to read." He handed it back, then disappeared. I froze. The screen was bright, and it took a second for my sensitive eyes to adjust.

**Nick: I'll meet u at Sanctuary 2morrow at 7. We need 2 talk in person.**

That was it? This is what I had been so worried about? Suddenly I felt foolish and a little relieved. I had been so scared, and for what? That. With a sigh I moved to close it, but then stopped. I could always reply. I thought of it as a way to make up for time lost over a silly fear.

**Anaba: Alright, see you tomorrow then.**

Myruie owed me vacation time anyways.


	2. Where does she sleep?

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I leaned over the pool table; cue in hand, looking at my options. If I went for the 13 ball, my chances of hitting the 8 ball too were high. I narrowed my eyes, looking for another option. Suddenly, my phone buzzed, causing me to jerk and hit the white ball. It hit the 13 ball, which hit the 8 ball, which went into the pocket, causing me to lose. "Yes!" Otto grinned and did a fist pump while Kyrian laughed. "Dammit!" I growled and dug the phone out of my pocket, prepared to yell or curse at whoever had fucked me up. Everything stopped when I saw the name.

_'Ana…'_ the name echoed in my mind, bouncing around my skull. It was a name I hadn't seen in years, and had never expected to see again. Kyrian tapped my shoulder, "Hey Nick, you alright?" I realized I was still staring at the screen and blinked. It went black, and I hastily pressed a button so that the screen would light up again.

Thinking it was some sort of sick joke, I hit the 'OK' button to open the message.

**Anaba: Alright, see you tomorrow then.**

What the hell? 7 years later I get a reply? I checked the time the message had been sent. 7:42 p.m. today. Ana and her family had disappeared 7 years ago. She was supposed to be dead, since not even Ash could find her. I stared at the phone, before pressing the call button. But the call wouldn't go through, no matter how many times I tried. I even tried texting back, but that didn't work either. With a growl, I moved to throw the phone but hesitated. _'Ana…'_ I had to check it one last time. Maybe I had thought I saw her name, when it could've been anyone else.

But when I went to check my messages, it was her name. "Umm…Nick? Are you done freaking out yet?" Startled I looked up from my phone. I had completely forgotten that Otto and Kyrian were here. "C'mon Nick, I thought you said you had forgiven Ash." Kyrian said, crossing his arms and looking at me sharply. Then he pursed his lips "Unless he said something cryptic and dumb, in which case, I completely understand." Shaking my head, I tossed my phone at him. "Look at the name and tell me who sent the message Kyrian." He cocked a blonde eyebrow, and looked at the message.

5 seconds later, his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "Anaba? The name sounds familiar…but I just can't place it. What about you Otto?" Kyrian I could forgive for not remembering. After all, I hadn't talked about her much with him. But if Otto didn't remember, I would stab him with the damned pool stick.

"Anaba..? No way. That's impossible." Otto grabbed for the phone and looked at it with wide eyes. Kyrian frowned at us. "What the hell are you guys talking about? Who's Anaba?" I opened my mouth to respond, but someone beat me to it. "Anaba was Nick's best friend back before he met you. You know, the girl he was crushing on?" We all turned to see Ash. I gritted my teeth when I realized I had let my guard down. I hadn't even noticed he was here till he spoke. "Oh! I thought she…ya know, _died_." Ash shook his head. "_Disappeared._ It wasn't certain that she died. But anyways, as to why I'm here, there's been, and I don't mean to sound cheesy or anything, a disturbance in the force. A big one." Kyrian and Otto tensed, while I searched with my own powers. "I don't sense anything."

"Me either. I only felt it for a split second. Whoever or whatever it is happens to be very good at masking their presence. Wanna know another funny thing? It happened right when you received that text." He nodded his head towards my phone. My heart skipped a beat. What the hell could this all mean?

**Ana's P.O.V.**

I stepped out of the portal, making sure to suppress my powers. I looked down at the black top beneath my feet. It all felt so unreal. I looked up and around, taking in the sites of my old city. To think that I was now older than it, yet not, was giving me a headache. "I hate the whole time difference thing. Just pisses me off." I sighed, and then smiled. What did I care, I was back! I wandered off in a random direction, soaking up years of knowledge just by being here. Now, all I had to do was wait until tomorrow night, and I could go to Sanctuary. I stopped walking as I caught my reflection in a shop window, raising a hand to gently brush against my cheek.

No longer was I the 'cute' book worm with chocolate brown eyes, and long dark brown unmanageable hair. Now my eyes were dark, flashing bits of color here and there, like a light show in my eyes. My hair was now short, with 10 long slightly thin braids, each a different color. My skin had tanned a great deal, and there were scars here and there. "So much has changed…I wonder Nick, how much have you changed?" I lightly traced a scar on my cheek. It started just below my right eye, and stopped at my jaw. "Yes…much has changed." I muttered absentmindedly, ignoring the weird looks I was given by the people inside the store. I looked down at my clothes. "Hmm…better change them." Although this attire was casual back home, I was pretty sure the ethereal, gold-spun top and pitch black pants were considered 'odd' here.

I looked around, and then slipped into an empty alley. From there, I watched as people passed by, studying their clothes. After I settled on a look I liked, I zapped similar clothes onto myself. Tight dark washed jeans, comfortable sneakers, and a tight fitting top with a dragon wielding a sword on it. I grinned, having casting an illusion to make my sharp teeth look flat and normal. "Hmm, now what? I'm not supposed to meet Nick for another…" I conjured up a watch on my wrist, and was surprised at how much time had flown by. Apparently, I had been walking for hours, and it was already close to dawn. "Strange, how time flies for humans…" I was quiet for a moment, before I wondered "Where do I sleep?"


	3. Appearance of the Khoul'aei

As it turns out, wandering around looking for a place to sleep is useless if you don't have money to rent a hotel room. But you don't need money if you can just charm the guy at the desk to give you a room free of charge. Especially if that room is the best room they got. I actually giggled as I looked around the room. The bed was enormous, and so very soft. It was like lying on a cloud. Which I could've done, but it's hard to take a shower while you're on a cloud. "And speaking of showers…" I smiled and waltzed into the large bathroom. Everything was so elegant, so beautiful! To think that humans made it was astounding.

I stopped. I had been human once too. Yet here I am, thinking about all this like… I held my head in my hands, squeezing my eyes shut. "I'm not human anymore," I said quietly, "and I never will be again." I opened my eyes and turned to look at myself in the mirror. I unraveled the illusion that had made me seem human to the man behind the desk. "You see? You aren't human. You can think like that all you want, because you are not human." I stared at myself until I felt that little flare of panic die away.

"Good." I nodded to myself, and then hesitated. Was it socially acceptable to talk to yourself here? I frowned and tried to remember. I had to sift through many other, fresher memories to find one of being here that didn't involve Nick. "Oh. No, it's not. Guess I better stop then…" I bit my lip to stop myself from replying, and then checked my watch. "4 p.m. already? Shit, I really do need to get used to how quickly time flies." Sighing, I started the shower, turning on nothing but the cold water handle and warming the water up with my magic.

I smiled as I thought of meeting Nick in just 3 hours. I wasn't nervous, or afraid. I was ecstatic and eager. "After so long, I wonder how much you've changed Nicky." I laughed "I can't wait for you to see how much I've changed."

FF 2 ½ hours later (why? Because I'm lazy, that's why XD) -

I stared into the mirror, looking at my new appearance. I looked exactly as I did before I left. I frowned, not liking it. So I cast off the spell. I smiled, liking the way my eyes flashed, how pearly my sharp teeth were, and the style of my hair. But humans would notice stuff like that. "Hmmm…if I just cast an illusion over the teeth and eyes? I still look enough like my old self that he should recognize me. But what if we kiss? He'll notice my teeth are sharp. Dammit, I'll have to actually make them that flat. Ugh." I made a face. Then, focusing on my teeth, I forced them to change. It was painful, but pain was something I was used to.

I was glad one of my special abilities was shape-shifting. Oh sure, all Eiuost's had it to an extent, but me? I took it to whole other levels. A few minutes later, all my teeth were normal and flat. I didn't want to lose the amazing sight I had with my eyes, so I just cast an illusion over those. Then I zapped some clothes on myself. I wanted to impress Nick, while making it look casual, so I had on some black jeans, snazzy black sneakers, and a flirtatious red top that went well with my dark skin tone.

I only had 5 minutes to get there, so I decided on transporting myself there. I ended up in an alley just a block away, so that no one saw me. I began walking, making sure my powers were sealed air tight, so that I appeared completely human. I knew about Dark-Hunters, Were-Hunters, and Dream-Hunters now. The last thing I wanted to do was alert to them, or the gods that resided here about my presence. As I approached the door, I saw one of the quadruplets guarding the door. He had a Dark-Hunter tattoo on his arm, but I knew he was a were-hunter. A bear, to be exact. I smiled at him as I walked by, and he smiled back, but not in a familiar way. So whoever it was, they didn't recognize me.

That didn't really tell me anything though. I had never really been in this part of Nick's life. I had been more of his 'at school and at home' friend then his 'out and about' friend. Inside, I looked about for any familiar faces. After seeing many unfamiliar ones, I saw Nick's. He was over by the pool tables with Kyrian, Otto, and Ash. There more men casually lounging about around them, but I could hear their thoughts. I guess I hadn't hidden my power quickly enough when I arrived, because they were all on the lookout for me. Well, not I specifically, because they didn't know it was me. But whatever. I now knew that pretending to be human would be worthless, especially since Ash would just figure it out anyways.

So I walked over to them, a smile on my face. "Hello boys. Long time no see." Nick turned around look at me. I frowned when I realized he was a Dark-Hunter now. "I'm sorry do we know you?" He asked cautiously, wondering if I was the being that had released the power Ash had talked about. "C'mon Nick, I know it's been a long time, but don't you recognize your best friend?" I held my arms out "We haven't seen each other for such a long time. You should at least hug me." Everyone looked shocked. "A-Ana?" Nick's dark eyes were wide as dinner plates. I smiled "Yep. Now do I get my hug or not? If you don't hug me, I'll be forced to do something drastic." I sang the last part teasingly. Nick seemed frozen, staring at me.

I sensed turmoil of emotions within him. He was happy, thrilled that I was here, angry at me for leaving him, and sad that his mom couldn't be here to see me. I was shocked. Cherise was dead? "Oh Nick. I-I didn't know. I'm so sorry." I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly. Despite the circumstances, it was heaven to be this close to him. To breathe in his scent, it was almost intoxicating. Fiercely, his arms locked themselves around me, pulling me even tighter against him. It seems he had settled on happy.

"I can't believe it's you. You…" he trailed off, uncertain of what to say. "Changed? Yes. I've changed a lot. You have too. You're a Dark-Hunter now." I looked up at him. He looked surprised. "You know what Dark-Hunters are?" I nodded. I know about pretty much everything you kept secret from me now. Were-Hunters, Dream-Hunters, the Daimons…I also know that you're half Malachai." At that he tensed. I reached up and stroked the tattoo that resided on half his face and half his neck. "I've missed you Nick. A lot." Then I shook my head, and stepped away. "We're being rude. Introduce me to your friends." I smiled as I looked around at them.

They were still a little wary of me, I could tell. Nick grinned and pointed at people, introducing them as he went. "There's Kyrian, Zarek, Talon, Fang, Fury, Vane, Valerius, and Savitar." Each one nodded or grinned as he was mentioned. "Hello there, my name's Anaba, Ana for short or even Ria." I said, waving at them. "Ria?" Savitar asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Myruie gave it to me. Its short for rainbow, with the 'a' and the 'i' switched around." It was silent for a minute. "Who the hell is Myruie/Why are you called rainbow?" Nick asked about Myruie, Otto asked about the nickname. I pointed to Nick "Myruie is my boss, or the guy that took me away." I pointed to Otto "And I'm called rainbow because of my-"

It hit me suddenly. That feeling of despair, the chill that went through me, was making me feel like a living popsicle. "Because…? You gonna finish that sentence?" Ash raised an eyebrow, and I spun to look around the bar. "There are no humans here." Fury's voice came hesitantly "Um, no, why?" I growled, and began shifting my teeth back to normal. Well, my normal anyways. "Khoul'aei." Was all I said as I focused on the portal being made just above the entrance. "Cool-ah-a? What the hell is that? Some sort of disease?" Savitar asked skeptically. Then a bloody clawed hand shot out, followed by an extremely long arm. It slammed down on the floor, almost killing a blonde female. Curses and screams sounded, as people began running about.

"That, gentleman, is a Khoul'aei. Now, watch, and learn." I strode forward, pushing people out of my way. The ugly creature was half way through and already snapping at people. One of the quads took a chair to its head, and almost lost his arm. Ash and Savitar were up next, but their attacks seemed to slide right off of the creature. They were using all the wrong attacks. To hurt a Khoul'aei, you had to use a weapon made of both material matter and raw power. Talon used some wicked looking knives that actually stuck, but it didn't harm the ghoul at all. Then he got back-handed into a wall. "Enough of this." I moved forward, prepared to attack.

"Ana wait!" Nick grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Sighing, I gently pulled his hand off of me. "Nick, look at them. Ash is fighting that thing, and he's not doing too well. They don't have the right tools, and I do. Just trust me, Nick." Then I flashed myself in front of Zarek, just in time to grab the Khoul'aei's wickedly sharp, bladed tongue and prevent it from going through Zarek's face. The tongue jerked back, severing my hand into three pieces, only one of which was still attached to my arm.

I frowned at the bleeding stump. "Oh bother. I forgot I sealed my powers." In the same instant, I unleashed them, allowing the sheer force to batter the monster and force it back. My hand just barely began growing back, but I couldn't allow the thing time to recover. I summoned the large war-hammer given to me by Garthos to my left hand, grinning as I felt the hammer's comforting weight. The beast roared and I swung with all my might, taking its head off in one clean swipe. The torso twitched violently for a moment before it hung limp, still half in this world, half out. Using the hammer and its length, I poked the body back through the portal, and forced it closed. I looked around at the damage the thing had caused in a matter of moments.

Then I looked at the people around me. "Don't worry. I got a spell that will clean this all right up." I held my hand out, and a silver glow began creeping down my arm. It shot out from my fingers in tendrils, and it began picking up chairs and tables, repairing walls, even fixing someone's broken collar bone. The whole thing took about 5 minutes, and then I was done. With that, I walked back over to Nick. "Will you believe me next time I tell you I have the right tools for the job?" Nick just stared, so Fang decided to speak for him. "What the hell was that? And…what the fuck are you?" I pursed my lips, thinking of a good way to phrase it.

"I'm a Guardian. I protect worlds from creatures like the Khoul'aei, and their Masters. I guess you can say it's like you Dark-Hunters vs. Daimons, with me and the side I'm on playing the part of the Dark-Hunters. Although our battle is on a much bigger scale, and with much more to lose..." I figured that was a pretty good way of putting it. "Wait, so what are you doing here? Is there supposed to be some sort of showdown against those creatures here?" Talon looked worried. I smiled at him, chuckling. "No, it's nothing like that. I'm on vacation. Believe it or not, Khoul'aei do attack randomly." None of them seemed reassured.

"You've got alotta explaining to do, Ana." Nick said, giving me a look. "You do too buddy." I poked his chest. "But we can save that for later. Who wants to play pool?" I went and grabbed a pool stick, spinning it around while grinning at them. "…you're crazy." Nick stared at me, and then slowly grinned. "Prepare to lose, Ana. I've improved since we last battled. Wanna join in Otto? Kyrian? Anyone?" Otto joined in, but Kyrian left to go be with his wife, Amanda. Ash and Savitar stayed to watch us play, while Fury, Fang, and Vane joined in. Zarek left, along with Valerius. Talon stayed to watch too.

We played 7 games. I won 2, Nick won 3, Vane won 1, and Fury did as well. "Fluke! I want a rematch, dammit!" Fang cursed after having lost every single game. "Fang, this is your 6th rematch. Exactly how many do you want?" Savitar snickered, and Fang growled out "Until I win one!" I sighed, and played with the thought of rigging the game so that he would. "I can go one more round I guess. How about you guys?" Nick was game, and so were Vane and Fury. After about half an later, Otto brought up the subject of my nickname. "You know, you never did tell us why you're called 'Rainbow'." I blinked in surprise. "Oh, right! Well, it's…" I thought for a moment. The true reason was…a little personal, so I opted for the second reason. "Because of my hair." I grabbed 5 braids with each hand and pulled them forward.

"See? 10 different colors, each representing a General I served under, and survived. Red, for Myruie, blue for K'hell, green for Garthos, white for Neathgello, Black for J'edain." I released each braid in my left hand as I said its color, red being first, close to my ear, and black being last, resting on the back of my neck. "Then gold for Mirra, platinum for Xintha, silver for Hiopnoa, copper for Faruiu, and bronze for Visreilei." I released the braids. "Those are some weird ass names." Fury muttered, and I replied "You mean like Fury is?" He colored, and opened his mouth, but closed it. Vane and Fang looked at him surprised. "Did you just…do something smart?" Fang asked incredulously. I already knew what was going to happen next, so I grabbed Otto's and Nick's shirt, and moved us over by Ash and Savitar.

Kyrian followed, watching as the two brothers began fighting, Vane trying to keep them from coming to blows. Ash leaned over and whispered to me "You know, I'd like to know what happened to change you from a completely normal human, to something not human at all." That flash of panic, the one last shred of my humanity, appeared. I repeated the mantra inside my head. _'I'm not human anymore, and I never will be again. I'm not human anymore, and I never will be again.'_ Eventually I quelled that panic, and grinned at Ash. "Maybe someday later Ash. But not now." I turned my attention back to the brothers, now being broken up by Savitar.

"So, who's hungry? Because I'm starving." I looked at Nick expectantly. He sighed, "I'll be right back." Then he walked off to the bar. "Hey Ana?" "Hm?" I looked at Kyrian. "How long will you be staying?" I shrugged. "There's a lull in the war, so who knows? I could be here for years before they call me back. Or I might be called in tomorrow. It all depends." Otto frowned. "Some kinda vacation that is." I simply replied "War is war." Ash gazed at me "Yeah. War is war." "Alright, here ya go Ana." Nick came up and handed me a basket filled with fries. "Ooo~ fries!" I said happily before digging in. Working that spell with so much power sealed made me _very_ hungry.

When I was done, I looked at the group. "So…can I stay with anyone while I'm here?" Nick blinked. "You mean, you don't have anywhere to stay? Then what did you do last night?" "Oh, I mostly just walked about, checking out the city. Then I got a hotel room so I could shower and whatnot, but I didn't pay for it since I don't have any money. That's why I'd like a place to stay so that I don't have to charm someone into giving me a free room." Otto looked ready to volunteer, but Nick gave him a dark look. "You can stay with me. We have a lot to catch up on, after all." He grinned at me, but a slight chill told me his demon blood had taken over for a split second. All the same, I agreed. I decided to ignore the fact that we would be alone together in his house. Alone. Together.

"Hello? Ana?" Nick was waving his hand in front of my face. "Huh?" I eloquently replied. "I asked you if you wanted to go. I mean, it's really late, and you must be tired." I saw my golden opportunity. "Yeah...actually I'm...really tired." I yawned and faked a stumble, right into Nick's arms. _'C'mon Nick, offer to carry me. C'mon...C'mon! I don't feel like walking.'_

"If you want, I could carry you." I nodded happily, and he picked me right up. I rested my head on his shoulder, burying my face into his neck, hiding a smile. "Good night guys." Nick said cheerfully. A chorus of laters and good nights, and one "Use a condom!" was the last thing I heard before Nick flashed us out of Sanctuary.


	4. Distractions and Bonus Story

**Nick's P.O.V.**

Ana was a welcome weight in my arms. I grinned down at her peaceful face, her full lips slightly parted. I couldn't help but glance down at her top, which had a low cut v. I could see the curve of her breasts, which rose and fell with each breath she took. I felt somewhat ashamed of myself, since Ana surely wouldn't appreciate me gawking at her as she slept, but I just couldn't help it. Ana had changed greatly in the time she had disappeared. Her skin had darkened, and her figure…hadn't changed much actually. She had firmed up and gained some muscle, but her ass was still there. I grinned widely as I imagined she must be pissed about that. She had never liked her ass, complaining about how she could never wear skirts because of it.

Personally, I liked it. Me and every other guy that saw it, that was. I laid her down on my bed, softly brushing a strand of her black hair out of her face. I still remember receiving that text, and I wondered if she still felt the same way. My finger strayed down to the hollow of her neck, itching to go farther. I leaned in closer, and licked my lips. I wondered what she would taste like, her lips, her skin…her. Slowly, so as not to startle her, I crawled up above her. She tensed, but relaxed, and so did I. I let out a held in breath, then, before I thought better of it, leaned in and kissed her.

**Lime Start**

Her eyes snapped open, but they partially closed when she saw it was me. Her arms snaked up around my neck, pulling me closer. She moaned when I ran my hand up her shirt to grasp her breast, squeezing it roughly. I pushed her legs open with my knees, settling myself in between her thighs. My pants were becoming extremely uncomfortable, and Ana seemed to know that. Agonizingly slowly, she ran her hands down my chest, over my stomach, then down to the zipper of my pants. She undid the buttons, and unzipped it, easing the pain immensely.

I sighed happily then moved my way down to her neck. Her shirt disappeared, but she left the bra for me to deal with. Grinning at her wickedly, I completely skipped it, to her obvious surprise. Instead, I went straight for her pants. I magicked them away, instead slowly taking her panties off with my teeth. I went back on my knees, looking her straight in the eye as her thong dangled from my mouth. I tossed my head, flinging the g-string to the floor. Then I stared at her body, taking in everything. She had scars now, but they didn't subtract from her beauty. They all seemed to lead to the one thing I had been most eager to see.

That wet nest of curls at the junction of her thighs called to me, begging me to lick and taste it until Ana begged for mercy. "Nick…?" Ana looked at me questioningly, and it seemed she was wondering about whether I still wanted her or not. To quell those fears, I grabbed her legs and threw them over my shoulders, lifting her up for easy access. I started slow, leading my tongue around her sensitive nub. She whimpered, and I smirked before thrusting my tongue into her, making her gasp. She fisted her hands in the sheets and arched her back. Minutes later she was screaming my name as she came, and I was ready to start fucking her brains out.

**Lime End**

Instead, my phone started ringing, and it was Ash's ringtone. With a curse, I set Ana down, and she rolled over onto her stomach, out of my way. I flipped the phone open and growled "This better be good Ash." Said man flashed into the room, covering his eyes. "First put some clothes on, seriously. You think I want to see that nasty shit? And secondly, there have been reports of demon activity downtown. Problem is that these bad boys aren't the ones the guys normally deal with, if you know what I mean. And they're a lot nastier than that kool-aid thing from before." Anna got up and snapped her fingers, going from mostly naked to decked out in armor in seconds. She looked like something out of some fairy tale story, a female warrior in strange, heavy looking armor.

"You two don't have to accompany me." She said, smiling brightly before simply vanishing. "Idiot." I muttered before putting some clothes on. "C'mon let's go." I said irritably before Ash flashed us to the battleground. When we arrived, it seemed that the fight was already coming to a close. "That sure was fast…" Ash muttered. I noticed two crumpled forms on the sidewalk. It looked like one was wearing a Hawaiian shirt. Ash and I rushed over. Sav was unconscious while Zarek just looked like hell. A few feet away, Thorn was sitting with his back against the brick wall of a decrepit building. The still forms of a few others were scattered about. "Holy hell…" I whispered before looking at Ana.

She was kneeling beside a tiny bat looking creature, talking to it. She was speaking in a language that I couldn't understand, but it sounded inquisitive. The creature gurgled something back before it wheezed its last breath. It began shriveling up, making odd sounds like paper being crumpled up. After a minute, it looked no different than a crinkled piece of old, oddly shaped paper. Ana stood up and turned towards us, looking at all the fallen figures. "This is…how the hell…? They were doing ok when I left." Ash whispered. "They were until the Syuat came into play." Ana said, kneeling beside me. "What the fuck is that?" She looked at me. "That little creature you saw me talking too. They have a magic that confuses the enemy, makes the enemy see or hear things. Or, it can Blackout an enemy, cutting off all the senses so that one is surrounded by total darkness, unable to hear, see, smell, feel…

"Their magic is used only as a last resort. It seems these guys were putting up more of a fight then those bastards bargained for." She smiled down on Zarek and Savitar. Then she reached up and stroked her silver braid, plucking out a strand of shimmering silver hair. She did the same with the whitish silver, and the gold. Then she braided the strands together and tied them, forming a thin band of metallic hair. She did this again and again, for each unconscious person there. She put the bands on their wrists like bracelets, and muttered something which made the bands glow briefly. I just sat there and watched. This was so much to take in. A small creature did this to Savitar. Savitar! It was just impossible.

"Ash there's no way this could have happened because of one tiny little bat. I mean, Savitar and Thorn were here. And Zarek fights like a fucking psycho on drugs!" I stared at the man who had scared me shitless when I was just a squire. His wounds were slowly disappearing, and I guess it was because of the bracelet. Ana came back around and told Ash it would be best to take them back home. I called Dracen, and she came immediately. She took Zarek back to her place, while Ash took care of the others. Eventually it was just me and Ana. She had a faraway look on her face, which was tinted with sadness. I didn't know whether or not I should say something or stay quiet. "Hey Nick…maybe I should go back." She said looking at me.

My heart clenched at the thought of losing her again, although the first time had partially been my fault. "What? Why? You don't have to do you?" She bit her lip with her now sharp teeth and shook her head. "No, I don't, but what if it's for the best? I don't belong to this world anymore. And my presence only draws those creatures." I walked forward and cupped her face in my hands. "So? We can handle them." She looked ready to say otherwise, so I just kissed her before she could argue more. Then I flashed us back to my house, intent on distracting her from her previous train of thought. Like hell I'd let her go that easily this time around.


End file.
